


Granted

by cycnus39



Category: Jurassic Park III (2001)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 14:49:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cycnus39/pseuds/cycnus39
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy isn't a Pachycephalosaurus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Granted

7.18pm and no Billy. 

They were going to be late. 

Trying not to grind his teeth, Alan tugged at his stiff shirt collar and then glared at where Billy's tuxedo still hung on the back of the hall closet door. 

They were going to be really late. 

The tight cut of his own monkey suit felt increasingly constrictive, its sleek black lines intent on crushing every remnant of his foolish optimism. He deserved nothing less.

The clock in the hall ticked relentlessly on. 

7.19pm.

A key jangled in the front door lock. 

A skipped heartbeat later, Billy rushed in.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I got caught up," he babbled breathlessly, not even glancing in Alan's direction. "I'll be two minutes. Two minutes," he promised, grabbing the hanging tuxedo and dashing into the bathroom.

"Where the hell have you been?" Alan bellowed as the bathroom door slammed shut. "I told you seven o'clock, Billy. Seven! We're supposed to be there by half past." 

"I know, I know," Billy called back, his voice muffled by both the closed door and the clothes he must have been pulling over his head. "I'm sorry, okay? We've still got time."

"No we haven't," Alan growled back. "We're going to be late."

There was a thump and a pained cursed before Billy replied, "The Somervilles aren't going to pull our funding just because we're a little late, Alan."

"No, but they might not be so keen to renew their support and in case you've forgotten, that's the reason why we're going to this ridiculous party. That's the reason why we're supposed to play nice and be on time."

"I said-- Ow! I said I'm sorry. I was catching up with some friends and I lost track of time, okay? I'm sorry."

At the mention of Billy's friends, Alan groaned. "You haven't been jumping off things again, have you?"

"For chrissake, Alan, will you give me a break?"

"That's what I'm afraid of."

The bathroom door opened and Billy brushed past, keeping his back to Alan as he walked back into the hall.

Alan followed, stood watching Billy dig his dress shoes out of the closet and then pull them on. "Did you remember to take your medication?"

"Yes." Billy straightened up to finish buttoning his shirt.

That's when Alan saw it. 

"What happened to your face?" he demanded, striding up for a closer look at the angry bruising that covered most of Billy's left cheek.

"It's nothing." Billy turned away, tucking in his shirt and heading out the door.

"Nothing?" Alan chased after him, letting the door slam shut in punctuation. 

"It was an accident," Billy threw over his shoulder as they rushed down the apartment block stairs.

"You accidentally fell onto someone's fist?"

"It wasn't like that."

"Then what was it like?"

"Nothing. It wasn't like anything."

"So tonight of all nights you decide to get in a fight for no reason?"

"It wasn't a fight, Alan, okay? Can we just drop this conversation?" Billy thumped open the main door and they ran through the drizzling rain across the street to Alan's truck.

The rain got heavier but the traffic was light.

Alan drove muttering derogatory comments about the slower drivers who got in his way.

Billy sat silently wrangling his bow tie into place.

By the time they parked at the bottom of the Somerville's drive, the rain was off but Alan was in a foul mood. They were nearly fifteen minutes late, his suit was making him itch and Billy wouldn't look at him.

"Are you okay?" he asked, trying to read Billy's expression as they walked up to the grand house.

"Fine." Billy nodded but didn't even glance over.

"We're not too late. They might not notice."

"Yeah, sure," Billy replied in his normal voice but then added teasingly, "Unless they wanted you to give their guests a speech ten minutes ago."

"Don't even joke about that," Alan said and Billy grinned but still wouldn't look at him. "You do realise I'm relying on you charming these people again?" he went on as they mounted the steps to the open front door before crossing the threshold into the marble hall. "Even if I could remember what I said last time, I've no idea how effective it was."

"Alan, they won't be listening to what you say when you look that good anyway," Billy said so softly Alan thought he was hearing things. Then they were in the throng of the party and Billy was cheerfully introducing them to everyone.

Three hours later, Alan had had enough. His tuxedo had morphed into an iron maiden and the permanent smile on his face seemed to have settled into a rictus grin. No amount of money was worth this. If he couldn't find Billy and corner the Somervilles in the next ten minutes, he was leaving. 

It took him five minutes just to find Billy.

"Have you spoken to them yet?" he hissed low in Billy's ear from behind.

Startled, Billy almost jumped a step forward before turning around and nodding at the crowd. "Uh, I'm just waiting to hear their answer," he said, studiously avoiding Alan's gaze.

"What's wrong?" Alan asked, surreptitiously brushing the back of his left hand against Billy's right sleeve. 

Billy twitched away, looking almost pained and then, before Alan could pursue an answer, a dark haired young woman in a diaphanous white dress waved for Billy's attention and then held up three victorious fingers above partying throng.

"We got it, Alan. Another three years!" Billy finally faced him with a delighted grin and Alan was suddenly struck by how stunning Billy looked.

It wasn't just the tuxedo. While its fine cut did accentuate Billy's lithe form perfectly, it was the party, the people that made all the difference. Billy seemed to thrive on these occasions, as if the noise and heat, the lights of the social stage made him shine all the brighter. Billy truly looked beautiful and Alan suddenly felt in no rush to leave.

"That's great, Billy. Better than great." He grinned back. "I suppose we better go thank Mr and Mrs--"

"Hell no." Billy grabbed his arm and started pulling him towards the door. "Lets get out of here before they change their minds."

Confused but in no mind to argue, Alan followed Billy out of the house and down onto the driveway. There he expected Billy to keep going down to the truck, but Billy abruptly changed direction, veering off onto the silvered grass and all but dragging Alan with him into the darkness under the trees. Even if Alan felt like objecting, his breath left his lungs as soon as Billy pinned him against a tree trunk. Then there was nothing but Billy, in his arms, in his mouth, trying to get under his skin.

"Oh god, Alan, I've been wanting to do this all night," Billy gasped between hungry kisses, his hands alternately burrowing under Alan's clothes and tugging through his hair. "You taste so good. You just need to look at me to make me hard." 

At Billy's confession, Alan's growing arousal abruptly peaked and he was kissing Billy back as if his life depended on it while his right hand slipped down to find the eager bulge at Billy's groin. His fingers had just begun tracing the outline of Billy's erection through the silky material of the tuxedo when Billy broke their kiss, dropping his head on Alan's shoulder to choke his way through a shuddering orgasm.

It just made Alan want him more.

Heedless of the faint noises from the party that drifted past on the breeze, he reversed their positions, shamelessly groping Billy through his clothes before kissing him against the tree. Billy quickly recovered to respond in kind but then moved down Alan's body to release his erection into the night air.

The sudden chill sent a shiver up Alan's spine but then Billy's warm hands and hot mouth were stroking him, teasing him. Then Billy was sucking his erection with an impossible strength and Alan was coming hard. 

As the rush of pure pleasure ebbed away, it took Alan a moment to realise that although Billy was no longer touching him, he was still kneeling down, leaning back against the tree with his eyes closed. Under the dull light, Alan could just make out the bruising on Billy's left cheek. He took a moment to sort out his clothes before crouching down and running a careful finger down the left side of Billy's jaw.

"It was an accident," Billy responded, opening his eyes to meet Alan's gaze. "I bumped heads with a buddy. That's all."

Alan felt like asking what kind of idiocy they were up to at the time but didn't. "The pachycephalosaurs died out a long time ago, Billy, and modern man doesn't share their hard head," he said instead, and then gentled it with a kiss. 

Billy was just leaning into the kiss, deepening it into something more, when shouts and footsteps sounded down from the house. Breaking the kiss, Alan held his breath, waiting for the group of people to pass.

Once the voices faded, he looked back at Billy, a disbelieving smile tugging at his lips. "What did we just do?"

Billy shrugged. "Celebrated our new grant, Dr Grant?" he offered with a grin and Alan had to kiss him again before standing up.

"Come on," he sighed, "let's go before someone finds us and I have to make up a ridiculous story about discovering a Pachycephalosaurus under a rosebush."

 

 

End


End file.
